Leave the Pieces
by Flamer89
Summary: Marie sings in a school Talent show, hoping Logan will get the message, problem is, will he take it too literally?RR please! Song lyrics included by The Wreckers. Oneshot!


A/N: At the bottom, as always.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the Charaters, nor the song, The song is 'Leave the Pieces' by The Wreckers so go listen to it on www . purevolume . com (- the spaces)

Leave the pieces.

Chapter 1.

Marie had been preparing for this moment for months. Finally the night of the talent show had arrived, and she had decided that at 19, she was a big girl and faced her fear of singing in public. Of course Bobby Kitty and Warren telling her what a great singer she was helped a lot. Bobby was on the drums, Warren was on the bass guitar, Kitty was on violin and Marie was on acoustic guitar. She'd heard this song on the Internet and fell in love with it, so she'd managed to find the sheet music for all the separate instruments and they'd all practised and were actually quite good in Marie's opinion.

Her southern accent added to the atmosphere, especially because the song was a Country/Folk song.

Then as she was pacing back stage with the others, she heard Jubilee announce the band onto stage. Letting loose a deep breath she'd been holding, she grinned at her friends and made her way on stage. The spotlight hit her, so she couldn't quite see the audience, but she hoped he was there. She was doing this for him.

"Hi, I'm Marie. And this is Kitty, Bobby and Warren." she pointed to the named individuals separately. "This song is called, Leave the Pieces. I hope you like it."

Then Bobby counted to three, and the band started their intro. Soon Marie began her vocals.

"You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair you know to just keep me hangin round  
You say you don't wanna hurt me  
Don't wanna see my tears  
So why are you still standing here just watchin me drown"

Then Kitty joined in for the chorus.

"And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
Just, take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just, leave the pieces when you go"

Marie then sang solo again.

"Now you can drag out the heartache  
Or baby you can make it quick  
Really get it over with and just let me move on  
Don't concern yourself with this mess you left for me  
I can clean it up you see just as long as you're gone"

She glanced around the room, and then she spotted him, leaning against the doorframe. She wondered if he had been there the whole time.

"And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
Just, take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go

You're not making up your mind  
It's killing me wasting time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine   
Just, take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go  
Leave the pieces when you go  
Leave the pieces when you go

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go"

For the rest of the song, she'd stared into his eyes, hoping he'd get the point. She wasn't sure why he'd stayed so long anyway.

After the professor had died and Jean and Scott, she was sure he'd get on the bike and go back to Canada or something, but he'd stayed and each day had caused her agony. There had been so many times where she'd thought she'd seen something flicker in his eyes, but then it had gone. Trying to keep up the pretence of being 'just good friends' hurt and was getting too difficult to act.

She then bowed to the thunderous applause that had erupted and quickly left the stage. Her band mates followed her, and she turned to Kitty.

"He was there!" she cried.

"I know, I saw him." she soothed.

"Well, what do I say now? Do you think he even saw the whole thing?"

"Why don't you ask him?" and Kitty gently nudged Marie out of the cloaked waiting area into the main room where the audience was sat. She slowly stumbled her way over to the door where she'd seen him standing. Searching around in the semi darkness, she couldn't see him. Leaving the room, she vaguely heard Jubes commenting on their performance and introducing the next act.

Once she got out into the hallway, she saw him. At first she just stood there, watching him lean against the wall and stare at his feet. Then she walked slowly up to him.

Afraid to break the silence, but knowing it had to be done, she asked, "Did you hear the whole song?"

He nodded.

"What did ya think?"

"Do you really think that?" he asked gently, finally raising his gaze to her own.

She lowered her own and replied softly, "Sometimes."

"So do you want me to leave?"

"Only if you keep acting like I mean nothing to you!" she yelped.

"But you do mean something to me! You're my closest friend!" he stated.

"I need more than that, Logan. I need you to either love me, or let me go. It's too hard seeing you day in day out and doing nothing about how I'm feeling." her eyes dropped back down to her shoes.

"Well then, all you had to do was tell me," he said as he lifted her chin. " I thought you were happy with only friendship. Heck, I thought you were after Warren, what with all the time you were spending together." he chuckled.

"WHAT? Warren is just a friend, no offence to the guy." she grinned.

"That's good, I wouldn't want to have to fight for you." then he bent down and brushed his lips against Marie's.

When he pulled back, he asked, "Do you still want me to 'Leave the Pieces'?"

"Hmm… no, I think it would be nice if you stayed this time." she smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

A/N: I started listening to this song (I'd heard the song befoer, but didn't really make the connection to X-men) and then thought, "Wow! This would be a great W/R fic" so hey presto, there it is! Hope you guys liked it and feel free to review! Bye now!

P.S: I dunno whether to make one for 'Lay me down' by The Wreckers so give your views about that as well, feel free to write your own to that! I was thinking of doing another one to 'You get me' by Michelle Branch (solo) from hearing it on 'What a girl wants' film so who knows! You may be reading that one soon!


End file.
